<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SoonWoo ~ Pups by WhenLifeGetsYouDown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783115">SoonWoo ~ Pups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown'>WhenLifeGetsYouDown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, jicheol have triplets lmao, soonyoung is an omega, wonwoo is his alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse! Soonyoung and Wonwoo had been together for a while, now living together and happy, until a new development throws everything sideways.</p><p>MPREG!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SoonWoo ~ Pups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung could remember the exact day he met Jeon Wonwoo. He had been working in a small cafe in his hometown when the tall Alpha walked in, the smell had hit him first, a blast of pheromones smelling like cinnamon and a bucket of lynx cologne.</p><p>Their eyes had connected immediately, both feeling the same strong pull within them. Soonyoung was in awe at how attractive this Alpha was, the strong jawline and dark eyes made his Omega side want to lay before him and spread his legs.</p><p>He almost had to sit down when the Alpha spoke, the deep voice took him by surprise, but it felt fitting for the mysterious Alpha. He'd been so nervous around the taller man that he'd put the wrong order in the register and then messed up the order.</p><p>The Alpha didn't seem to mind though, a slight smirk resting on his lips as the Omega rushed around, obviously flustered. It seemed too perfect when Soonyoung slipped on some coffee he'd spilt, Wonwoo had easily caught the Omega in his arms and couldn't help but slip out the next words.</p><p>"Seems as if you've fallen for me," Soonyoung could remember flushing at the words, stuttering out the next few words and almost screaming as Wonwoo asked him if he could take him on a date one day.</p><p>They went on a date the next day, seeing a movie before making out in the backseat of Wonwoo's car. As much as Soonyoung thought sex with Wonwoo would be great, he wasn't one to do it on the first date. So after some slight necking, Wonwoo had driven the Omega home.</p><p>The next few weeks were spent side by side, Wonwoo would pick Soonyoung up after his shifts at the cafe and they'd go on dates. Wonwoo was crazy about the kind, excitable Omega. He'd never been with someone so fun and so curious about every little thing.</p><p>It was after they'd spent a full month together that things changed, Wonwoo told Soonyoung he had to leave. He'd only been in the small town Soonyoung lived in for work and sadly that time was up, he had to go back to Seoul.</p><p>Soonyoung was devastated, he was only a thirty-minute train ride from Seoul but Wonwoo said it still wouldn't work. Soonyoung knew what that meant, it meant he was probably just a quick fling, something to keep Wonwoo occupied while he was on his trip.</p><p>So he left the restaurant they were at with tears in his eyes, curling up under his blanket as soon as he made it back to his small one-bedroomed flat. He was heartbroken, he thought Wonwoo could have possibly been the Alpha for him, but he was wrong.</p><p>A couple of weeks had passed and Soonyoung was quietly working a shift at the cafe, it was just before closing and he was wiping down the tables when the door suddenly opened. He turned to tell the person they were about to close but stopped upon seeing Wonwoo.</p><p>The Alpha was dressed in a smart suit, a bouquet in his left hand and his hair slicked back. Soonyoung tried to hide the anger and sadness he felt upon seeing the Alpha but Wonwoo could read him like a book.</p><p>Wonwoo confessed, telling Soonyoung that the last two weeks had been hell. He couldn't get the Omega out of his head and frankly couldn't picture a future without Soonyoung in it anymore. At first, Soonyoung was unsure, he didn't know if he could trust Wonwoo after what happened.</p><p>But he was a sucker for romance, the fact Wonwoo had suddenly turned up asking for a second chance was overwhelming and he loved it. So he agreed, deciding that one more chance wouldn't hurt. And it didn't.</p><p>Wonwoo treated him like a prince, they dated for a few more weeks before making it slightly more official with labels. Anytime Wonwoo was in Namyangju-si or Soonyoung was in Seoul, the pair spent the entire time together. When they were apart, they skyped every night and neither could miss the obvious pull between them.</p><p>It was their two-month anniversary when Soonyoung finally found out what Wonwoo actually did for work, to say he was surprised was an understatement. Wonwoo was embarrassed when Soonyoung found out he was the CEO of a huge Idol company in Seoul and admitted he hadn't told Soonyoung because he previously had trouble with gold-diggers or crazy fans wanting to meet their Idols.</p><p>It didn't change anything, except Wonwoo was slightly more open about how much money he had and that he could buy Soonyoung what he wanted. Soonyoung still refused, he didn't want to use Wonwoo for his money, so he kept his crappy job and continued saving up for University.</p><p>Wonwoo knew about the boy's savings, but he also knew Soonyoung would kill him if he were to put any in himself. So he refrained, until one evening when he turned up at Soonyoung's house unannounced and stumbled upon the Omega sobbing his pour heart out on his couch.</p><p>They'd ended up curled up in Soonyoung's bed as the boy told Wonwoo what had happened, not only had he been fired from his job, his rent had gone up and the fridge had suddenly stopped working so he'd spent all of his savings on buying a new one. Wonwoo was heartbroken to see his Omega so distraught.</p><p>He knew the Omega wished to attend University to study dance, it was his main passion, Wonwoo had seen him dance plenty of times and he was always in awe with how good the Omega was. So, seeing his baby so sad compared to his usual happy self, snapped something inside of him.</p><p>Before he knew it, he'd asked the Omega to live with him in Seoul, they'd been together for a little over seven months and he knew it was the right decision. Seeing the Omega light up slightly at the words was all he needed to know that.</p><p>Now here they were, they'd been living together for just over three months and their first anniversary as a couple was in two months. Soonyoung had been overwhelmed by the size of Wonwoo's apartment when he'd first moved in, his favourite room had to be the kitchen. Although he couldn't cook, one of his favourite things was to watch Wonwoo cook in his pink frilly apron.</p><p>"Did you want waffles this morning? Or eggs?" Wonwoo called over his shoulder, grabbing the ingredients he needed for waffles anyway since he knew Soonyoung had a sweet tooth. The Omega didn't even have to say waffles for the Alpha to know, so he just smiled and moved over to hug Wonwoo from behind. "Tired baby?"</p><p>He nodded against Wonwoo's back, smiling as the Alpha turned and tilted his chin up for a sweet kiss before letting the Omega cling to his back like a Koala while he cooked breakfast. Sleepy Soonyoung was one of his favourites, the small Omega was covered in one of his huge sweaters and his hair was tousled sweetly. Not to mention he was adorably clingy.</p><p>"What time do you have to leave?" Soonyoung questioned, face resting on the Alpha's shoulder as he watched him pour the waffle batter into the press. He breathed in deeply, happy to smell the musky cinnamon-scented pheromones Wonwoo projected.</p><p>"Around nine, I have a meeting at eleven and then minimal paperwork to do. That's all so I should be back by four at the latest unless the meeting prolongs." Soonyoung nodded slightly at the words, content with knowing he'd be back earlier than the previous day. After much arguing, Wonwoo had convinced Soonyoung to not get a job, assuring the Omega he didn't need to help pay the rent.</p><p>Soonyoung was perfectly fine with it, it gave him a better chance to focus on his studies and keep the house tidy. It was a surprise to find out Wonwoo had enrolled him into Seoul University when he'd moved in, he was ecstatic but also slightly angry that the Alpha had spent so much money on him.</p><p>Wonwoo had told him that the only way to pay him back was to ace the course and become a famous dancer which was Soonyoung's dream. So the boy worked hard, keeping up with his studies and practising whenever he could at Wonwoo's office. The Alpha had given him one of the small dance rooms in the company to practice, assuring him it was fine.</p><p>Soonyoung felt bad for taking advantage of both the Alpha's kindness and his money, but after some comforting and assurance, he knew Wonwoo wouldn't take no for an answer. So he accepted everything Wonwoo gave but refused everything else, he didn't need material gifts. He was happy to just study and dance.</p><p>"What classes do you have?" Wonwoo's words snapped him from his little daydream, humming in thought before he murmured something about a class at one. Wonwoo nodded, placing the waffles on plates before covering Soonyoung's in cream and berries just the way he liked.</p><p>He managed to pull the Omega around afterwards, kissing him softly before sitting at the kitchen island with the Omega in his lap. He fed the sleepy Omega the waffles and ate his own after, tidying up quickly before grabbing his things to leave. The Alpha watched the Omega for a second before walking closer.</p><p>"Baby are you okay? You don't look so good." He frowned as he placed a hand on the boy's forehead, to check his temperature, he didn't know if the boy was getting sick or if he was getting his heat. They'd gone through five of Soonyoung's heats and two of Wonwoo's ruts which had all gone very well. Soonyoung's heats were every two months and Wonwoo only had a rut twice a year. The latest heat had been merely a couple of weeks ago, so he shouldn't be getting one now.</p><p>"I'm fine, just tired." Soonyoung sent him a smile, not feeling the familiar curl of arousal as his brain lacked the energy to comprehend it. "I'll call you if anything happens," he assured as Wonwoo seemed to hesitate before nodding, pulling the boy into his chest with a fond expression displayed on his face.</p><p>"If you don't feel well then I'd rather you stay here and not go to class alright?" Soonyoung pouted slightly before nodding, kissing Wonwoo one last time before waving to him as he left the apartment. He shut the front door after a moment, locking it before heading towards the lounge area.</p><p>Soonyoung walked over to check the calendar, seeing the highlighted area for a few weeks ago when he'd had his last heat. His heats had always been regular so getting one now wouldn't make sense. He shrugged it off and stumbled off to get a couple of hours more sleep before his class.</p><p>It was when he woke up that he knew he couldn't go to class, his body felt hot and he could barely think straight. He swallowed thickly when he felt the slickness between his legs, shaking as he tried to find his phone. When he did, he opened up his contacts but froze when he remembered what Wonwoo had said before he left about having a meeting.</p><p>He sighed, not wanting to bother Wonwoo while he was working hard. So, instead of interrupting Wonwoo during his meeting, he began googling his symptoms. He shouldn't have got his heat this early, it didn't make any sense.</p><p>The only time Omega's would experience an alteration with their heat cycle would be if they were pregnant or had become fully fertile. Soonyoung tensed as the thought came to mind, he was around the right age to become fully fertile, able to carry an Alpha's pups. He locked his phone as he tried to control his breathing.</p><p>When an Omega became fully fertile, they'd experience quite an intense heat a few days after, it would last as long as their usual heats but be a lot more painful. Soonyoung could faintly remember being taught about it during Middle School, no wonder he'd been feeling run down the last few days.</p><p>He let out a shaky breath as he stumbled to the kitchen, downing a glass of water before heading back upstairs to the master bedroom. He could barely focus as he tried to find his special heat box, Wonwoo had gotten him the items inside after he was scheduled to go on a business trip just before Soonyoung's heat once.</p><p>The trip had ended up being cancelled in the end, so the box had yet the be used. Soonyoung turned the box upside down on the King-sized bed, breathing heavily as he stripped out of his sweat-covered clothes. He just had to manage until Wonwoo got back.</p><p>Wonwoo entered the house just before four, happy with how the meeting went and the easy flow of paperwork. He paused when he smelt the sudden intensity of an Omega in heat, cursing as he locked the door and threw his briefcase to the ground.</p><p>"Youngie?" He called out, speed-walking towards their shared bedroom. He entered quickly and felt his pants immediately tighten at the sight. Soonyoung was laid on his back, legs spread as he pushed a thick vibrator inside.</p><p>"Alpha!" He gasped out upon seeing Wonwoo, tears trailing down his cheeks from the pain. Wonwoo groaned, removing his jacket and tie before climbing on top of Soonyoung. He reached down, licking his lips as he felt the slick coating the boy's thighs and pulled the vibrator out, pushing in two of his own fingers instead.</p><p>"Did so well without me baby, why didn't you call me sweetheart?" He asked softly, pushing in a third as Soonyoung began grinding down. The Omega whined, biting down hard on his lip before gripping Wonwoo's biceps.</p><p>"D-Didn't want to interrupt your meeting." He admitted, mewling loudly as Wonwoo pushed a fourth digit in. Wonwoo frowned as he heard the Omega speak, leaning over to kiss him, he pulled back just enough so that he could speak.</p><p>"Baby thank you for taking me into consideration but if you needed me you could have called me, I would have postponed the meeting." The conversation ended there as Soonyoung came from Wonwoo's thick fingers.</p><p>The Alpha pulled them out slowly, shedding his remaining clothes before pushing his length into the Omega. Soonyoung let out a sigh of relief as he was finally given what he wanted, wrapping his legs around the Alpha's waist as he started thrusting slowly before picking up the pace.</p><p>Wonwoo wasn't sure why Soonyoung had so suddenly gone into heat but he didn't have time to dwell on the idea as Soonyoung clenched around him upon reaching his climax. He'd figure it out in the morning, right now he had a hungry Omega to satisfy.</p><p>By Soonyoung's fifth orgasm and Wonwoo's second knot, the pair had moved towards the kitchen. They were both starving, Wonwoo hadn't eaten much at work and Soonyoung hadn't managed to eat anything since his heat started several hours ago. Wonwoo held Soonyoung up and the Omega whined and rolled his hips against him.</p><p>"Come on baby, we need to eat something," Wonwoo murmured, kissing him delicately before setting the Omega on the kitchen counter. He couldn't care less if Soonyoung made a mess with the number of knots inside of him, he'd clean it up later when Soonyoung was sleeping.</p><p>Soonyoung growled in dissatisfaction of his Alpha not fucking him against the kitchen counter, he resorted to his own fingers to help him through another orgasm as Wonwoo tried to keep focused with making Soonyoung some food.</p><p>He barely managed to scrape together a sandwich for each of them before he was pressing into Soonyoung once more, the pheromones and luring display of Soonyoung dripping cum everywhere was enough to push him.</p><p>"Such a good Omega hm? Taking me so well baby," he growled, pounding roughly into the mewling Omega below. Soonyoung clawed down his back sharply and threw his head back as he came yet again. Wonwoo groaned, grinding forward as his knot began expanding and released inside.</p><p>Soonyoung finally seemed sated, at least for now, so while he looked at Wonwoo with such a cute dazed look, Wonwoo began feeding him pieces of the sandwich. They finished off the two sandwiches just before Soonyoung began growing aroused again.</p><p>It wasn't unusual for them to move around the house to different rooms during Soonyoung's heats, Wonwoo's ruts were normally always kept in the bedroom. Once they were officially bonded both versions would be slightly tamer and easier to manage, but they were both still afraid to take that step.</p><p>By the time Soonyoung's heat ended two days later, the two were exhausted. Soonyoung's heat had indeed been a lot more animalistic this time than any other so far, something which confused Wonwoo and worried Soonyoung.</p><p>Wonwoo took an extra day off even after Soonyoung's heat had ended, since the boy could barely even stand, he wasn't going to leave him alone and exhausted. He bathed the Omega, fed him his favourite foods and cuddled him in their bed, gazing at the area where their bonds would be placed.</p><p>Maybe soon.</p><p>Seven Weeks</p><p>Soonyoung first thought he might be pregnant when he woke up one morning only to find himself vomiting in the bathroom the next second. Normally he'd shrug it off as a stomach bug but after the fully fertile idea during his last heat, he was slightly concerned.</p><p>Even more so when he proceeded to throw up for the next four mornings. He swallowed thickly as the thought hung around his head, their first anniversary was next week, they hadn't even been together a year and he was already pregnant.</p><p>This wasn't good.</p><p>He didn't even know if Wonwoo wanted kids or not, he cursed his delirious state when he was in his heat. He was going to tell Wonwoo about the fertile thing as soon as he came home but by then he was already too far gone with his heat.</p><p>By the time he'd regained any sense and could remember it, he'd already been knotted several times. Just one would be enough to do the job. He didn't know what to do, Wonwoo was currently at work and so he spent the next hour panicking before calling his closest friend.</p><p>Minghao arrived twenty minutes later with a bag in his hand, he hugged Soonyoung who was quietly freaking out and sat down with him on the couch. The two had met in Soonyoung's dance class, Minghao paired up with him for their first assignment and they'd quickly become good friends.</p><p>"Okay, calm down. First things first, take the test. None of this matters if you aren't actually pregnant." Minghao said calmly, he handed the bag containing the test to Soonyoung and when the boy didn't move, he pulled him towards the bathroom himself.</p><p>Although they weren't that close, with the fear showing on Soonyoung's face, Minghao sighed and helped him with the test. The pair were soon sat on the edge of the bathtub as they waited for the test to finish, when Soonyoung heard the alarm from Minghao's phone he gripped tightly onto the youngers hand.</p><p>"You look!" Minghao nodded, not even complaining about the tight grip on his hand since he saw how afraid Soonyoung was. He leaned over and grabbed the test, looking at it with a completely blank face. "Well?"</p><p>"It's negative." He froze. There was no way Minghao was telling the truth. His eyes filled with water before he could even stop it, sobbing brokenly into his free hand as disappointment and sadness filled him.</p><p>"Really?" He gasped out, surprised at how empty and hollow he suddenly felt at the words. He looked at the test as Minghao angled it towards him, breath-stopping short.</p><p>"No, I was lying. It's positive." Soonyoung grabbed the test quickly, staring down at the little pink plus displayed on the test before sobbing once more. He felt full, filled to the brim with what he could only describe as happiness and slight hate at Minghao.</p><p>"You're such a dick."</p><p>By the time Wonwoo arrived home, Minghao had convinced Soonyoung to tell him as soon as possible. There was no need to hide this from him, he'd eventually be unable to hide it and it would be worse then if he kept it from him.</p><p>He was sat in the lounge area when Wonwoo walked in, holding the test in his hands with a conflict of emotions. Wonwoo paused when Soonyoung looked up, not liking the unusual expression on the boy's face. He could easily see the fear and his first thought was one he didn't like.</p><p>"Are you dumping me?" Soonyoung opened his mouth in slight shock at the sudden words, looking about incomplete confusion before shaking his head quickly.</p><p>"No... But you might dump me depending on how this goes." The words immediately filled Wonwoo with concern, what could Soonyoung have possibly done or is going to say for him to even consider that?</p><p>He moved over as Soonyoung patted the chair beside him, taking a seat beside the unusually quiet Omega before noticing the stick in his hand. Soonyoung held it tightly, seemingly thinking about something, then he turned towards Wonwoo and handed the stick over.</p><p>Wonwoo gazed down at the stick, or more suitable test now that he saw what it really was. His mouth went dry and his body tensed up at the sight of the little plus, now he understood what Soonyoung meant. He was scared he would leave him because he's carrying his pups?</p><p>"I-I know we haven't been together long but... I became fully fertile just before my last heat, it's why it was so early. I forgot to tell you when you came back. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad." The broken sobs from his Omega had his head snapping up.</p><p>"Why in the world would I be mad?" Soonyoung looked up with complete astonishment, the fear still present in his eyes as Wonwoo set the test down on the coffee table before pulling the smaller onto his lap.</p><p>"I just... Because it's so soon and we haven't even bonded officially. I thought you'd be mad to be a father so soon in your life or because it'll ruin your life." Soonyoung admitted softly, the tone he used was laced with uncertainty and worry, and frankly caused Wonwoo's inside to curl up.</p><p>"Baby, I love you. I don't care if this is a little too soon, I want to bond with you, I want to have these pups with you. It's true that it's a bit sooner than I thought but it was always on my list. So what if we do this in a different order? We'll come to the say conclusion at the end. Happy, and that's all that matters. Unless... Unless you don't want them?"</p><p>"Of course I do! At first, I wasn't sure but then Minghao tricked me by telling me the test was negative instead of positive and I got really upset-" He cut off mid-rant at the slightly fond yet irritable look on Wonwoo's face.</p><p>"Minghao knew?" Oh. He forgot how protective Wonwoo could be, now he was carrying his pups it would be doubled. "He knew before I did?" Sulky Wonwoo. Soonyoung stifled a giggle behind his hand before leaning forward to kiss him gently.</p><p>"I was scared, and he made me take the test. He's also the reason I told you instead of running off to France or something." The joking tone of his voice let Wonwoo know that he wasn't completely serious about running off, so he smiled and kissed the Omega softly.</p><p>His beautiful Omega carrying his beautiful pups.</p><p>8 Weeks</p><p>It was their first anniversary as a couple, Wonwoo had previously arranged a fancy dinner in a high-class restaurant but with Soonyoung's announcement, he decided to change his plans. Instead, he arranged a small peaceful dinner in their apartment.</p><p>He took the afternoon off work as Soonyoung left for his University classes, beginning to decorate the entire apartment from head to toe in flowers and post-stick notes describing precious memories or simple things he loved about Soonyoung.</p><p>They'd had their first hospital appointment a few days ago, their designated midwife- it was a guy so should they say mid husband instead? Anyway, the scan went extremely well and their mid husband Jisoo provided them with the vitamins and leaflets they'd need.</p><p>Soonyoung was relieved to find out that the morning sickness would stop within a few weeks when he reached his second trimester. At least he was until he heard about all the weird cravings he might get, according to the Jisoo, the Omega had ended up eating melted chocolate ice cream mixed with horseradish. If that wasn't disgusting, then Soonyoung didn't know what was.</p><p>"I'm back!" Soonyoung called out as he entered the apartment, he'd not had a good afternoon, he couldn't keep up with the dance steps after spending two hours that morning throwing up into the toilet on and off.</p><p>His mood was only lifted when he saw the decorated apartment, and the sharply dressed Wonwoo stood in the entranceway. He accepted the welcome home kiss, blushing as Wonwoo took off his jacket for him before leading him by the hand to the main area.</p><p>The couch had been pushed to the side of the room and in the centre was their small dining table, it was lit up with candles and overall looked extremely romantic, something Soonyoung knew Wonwoo had a distaste for.</p><p>They had a quiet meal, playing footsie under the table gently as Soonyoung laughed at Wonwoo's corny jokes and held his hand across the table. Once the meal was over, the two sat on their leather style couch, cuddling.</p><p>"Youngie... I wanted to know if... If you maybe wanted to become officially official." Wonwoo broke the peaceful silent a few minutes later, Soonyoung looked up at him with a shy smile, knowing exactly what Wonwoo was saying.</p><p>"Of course, but I hope you aren't just doing this because of the pups." He pouted cutely, so cute that Wonwoo had to stop for a brief moment just to hold himself back from pouncing. He sent the Omega a slightly hurt look before kissing him.</p><p>"Of course not. I love you Youngie, I already planned to ask you to bond with me on our anniversary even before you told me about our pups. Whether you were carrying them or not, I would have still asked." Soonyoung felt a grin slowly take over his face, almost too happy from the words.</p><p>He would finally fully belong to Wonwoo and Wonwoo would be his Alpha for as long as they lived.</p><p>Thirteen Weeks</p><p>His first trimester was officially over and done with, he still occasionally got morning sickness, but it was nowhere near as bad as before. He was glad he was just starting to feel slightly better. Although that wasn't enough to improve his bad mood.</p><p>He'd been to his University a couple of weeks ago and told his teacher the news of his pregnancy. His teacher was a Beta and wasn't impressed if the look on his face was anything to go by, he began telling Soonyoung he'd have no future as a dancer if he stayed pregnant. A child would prevent it from happening.</p><p>Soonyoung had promptly burst into tears which alerted the entire room of students. Minghao had taken him to the head of the University and their dance teacher was actually removed from office. It turns out he wasn't fully aware of the rules of the University regarding his behaviour.</p><p>The head had told Soonyoung they'd support him every step of the way, but it didn't improve his mood. He'd stopped going to University, not letting Wonwoo find out since he was certain the Alpha would be angry with him since he paid for his tuition.</p><p>He was sat on the couch one evening, eating yet another pint of ice cream when Wonwoo arrived home with a slightly exhausted expression. He shrugged off his shoes and jacket, placed his briefcase down and took a seat beside Soonyoung on the couch. There was a brief pause before he spoke.</p><p>"Why did the University call me today, asking if you were okay? Since apparently, you haven't attended any of your classes that last two weeks." He tensed. Before he knew it, he'd started crying, unable to control his emotions.</p><p>Wonwoo was quick to remove the tub from him, pulling the Omega into his lap moments later as Soonyoung sobbed into him. Wonwoo rocked him gently, stroking his hair before tilting his chin up once he deemed the Omega calm enough.</p><p>"I'm not mad, I just want to know why." He spoke gently, not wanting to upset the Omega any more than he already was. Soonyoung sniffled, whining as Wonwoo grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose for him before speaking.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I told my teacher I was pregnant, and he started saying that I couldn't be a dancer if I had pups, so I got really upset. But he's right! How can I dance when I'm pregnant or have a baby! I was stupid to even think I could do it." Wonwoo scoffed, gripping his chin so he wouldn't look away.</p><p>"You are not stupid, he is. There is no reason why you can't dance even if you have a child Youngie, nothing at all. Yes, you might have to stop dancing for a little bit, but you can always start it up again. If you don't want to attempt it as a career, then you can still do it as a hobby. Our pups will want to dance with you when they're old enough, they won't stop you." Soonyoung slowly nodded to Wonwoo's words, curling into the Alpha.</p><p>"I love dancing, but I can't see a career now that I'm carrying. Maybe I'm better off staying at home." He sighed sadly, tears still on his cheeks that Wonwoo was quick to wipe away. "Sorry I wasted your money."</p><p>"You didn't waste anything, sometimes things don't work out and that's fine. Don't make the decision now. Not when you're upset. Think it over, the head said he'll cater towards you so that you can finish your degree in dance. You can always get it and keep it just in case." Wonwoo suggested.</p><p>"Okay. I'll think about it." Wonwoo smiled, kissing the boy lightly before rubbing the faint bump on his stomach that had appeared a few days prior. Soonyoung smiled into the kiss, giggling as Wonwoo leaned down and started peppering kisses over his small bump.</p><p>The next day they attended another scan, excited to find out how their baby was doing. They were also excited to find out how many Soonyoung was carrying, it was normal for Omega's to carry from one to even four babies during pregnancies, especially during their first few years of being fully fertile. They were happy as Jisoo finally told them.</p><p>"Congrats! It seems you'll be getting two new additions to the Kwon-Jeon family."</p><p>Eighteen Weeks Pregnant</p><p>"Come on! You heard what Jisoo said, we should have started attending these Antenatal classes eight weeks ago!" Wonwoo insisted, leading Soonyoung by the hand into the health centre nearby that was having a pre-pregnancy class for expecting mothers/fathers.</p><p>"Leave me alone. I want to sleep." Soonyoung groaned, his stomach was formed into a noticeable bump by now since he was carrying two, he was bigger than a single pregnancy. So he glared at the Omega he passed who was holding their tiny ass FUCKING BUMP.</p><p>"Calm down, I know you're a bit upset today but we need to attend these classes. They'll help us get prepared for the baby and for what to expect from the pregnancy." Wonwoo explained as he got Soonyoung to sit on the floor beside an equally grumpy looking Omega.</p><p>"If you don't walk away right now and get me something to drink, I will kill you," Soonyoung growled out, huffing as he crossed his arms across his chest. He turned his attention to the small Omega beside him with a fairly large bump as he spoke.</p><p>"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks this is stupid," the Omega huffed, looking up at Soonyoung with a scowl. The older nodded his head in agreement, the pair bonding over their equal discomfort of attending the class.</p><p>"I'm Soonyoung."</p><p>"Jihoon."</p><p>"I'm carrying twins."</p><p>"Triplets."</p><p>"Holy shit!"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>The class proceeded with the two unhappy Omegas only moving when their Alphas moved their bodies themselves. Soonyoung kept almost bursting into tears and the Jihoon kept smacking away the hands of his Alpha.</p><p>"It was nice meeting you Seungcheol, we should keep in touch." Wonwoo grinned at the Alpha when the class ended, handing him his business card. Seungcheol grinned back and handed his back in return, waving goodbye as he pulled Jihoon out of the building before he killed that dainty small bumped Omega.</p><p>"Come on Youngie, I'll take you for doughnuts if you stop pouting."</p><p>"I want ice cream."</p><p>Twenty-Two Weeks</p><p>Soonyoung was finally approaching the end of his second trimester and the start of his third. His bump was very noticeable now and had started getting tiny stretch marks which he did not enjoy one bit.</p><p>Minghao had picked him up for University that morning since Wonwoo had to go into work early. After some serious consideration, Soonyoung had done what Wonwoo suggested, he carried on with his dance degree but changed his major from movement to Choreography.</p><p>He still attended the classes, but he wasn't allowed to do any dancing, which he was okay with. At first, he was uncomfortable sitting in the back as everyone else danced, only writing notes and studying, but now he had a medium-sized bump he was happy with the idea.</p><p>It was when he was sat in the back of his lecture that he felt something strange in his chest area, he quickly looked down and wrapped his arms around his chest when he saw the wet patches on his shirt where his nipples were.</p><p>"Hao," the boy looked up from where he was busy taking notes, frowning upon seeing the distressed look. When he saw the problem, he had to stifle his laughter as he got the patches from Soonyoung's bag.</p><p>The pre-lactating had started last week, Jisoo had told them to wear patches to cover it up when out and about but otherwise to let it do its thing. According to him, it's preparing his 'breasts' for breastfeeding. Something Soonyoung had not thought of doing in the slightest.</p><p>Soonyoung thanked Minghao, glad they were seated at the back of the room as he turned to face the wall and put his hand up his shirt to place the patches over his leaking nipples. Minghao handed him his jumper when he turned back around, watching as the boy pulled it on quickly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>"No one saw anything, I'll message Wonwoo and he can pick you up early. Don't you have a scan today anyway?" Soonyoung thanked the heavens for giving him Minghao as his best friend. The boy was a saint.</p><p>*</p><p>"Let's have a look, shall we?" Jisoo smiled at the expecting couple who had ended up becoming good friends with the Omega. He moved the wand over the cold gel coating Soonyoung's stomach, eyes focused on the screen as he checked the positioning and health of both babies.</p><p>"Are they okay?" Soonyoung asked, his hand was tightly laced with Wonwoo's, both of them eager to know the status of their unborn children. Jisoo sent them a smile and turned the screen to face them.</p><p>"Both as healthy as ever, they're growing at a steady rate. Baby number one is growing strongly, I'm a little concerned about baby number two who is fairly smaller than the other but it's still within the healthy range so I'm not too concerned." He explained.</p><p>Wonwoo and Soonyoung exchanged a happy grin, content with hearing their babies were doing okay, even if one was struggling a tiny bit. Jisoo grabbed Soonyoung's next lot of vitamins from the side before turning to face them with a smile.</p><p>"Okay, we need to book you in for you Caesarean, it won't be until you get the thirty-nine weeks so there's still a bit to go. However, it's good to get you booked as soon as possible so it's a definite and we can prepare everything you'll need. But first, would you like to know the genders?"</p><p>Over the last few weeks, they'd both considered knowing the genders and not, Wonwoo didn't mind either way but Soonyoung was slightly conflicted. He loved surprises but he felt that it was maybe better to know so he doesn't buy loads of frilly dresses and has two boys.</p><p>"We want to know," he spoke up a few seconds later, firm on his decision as Wonwoo smiled and agreed. They watched as Jisoo stared at the screen for a few moments, printing off some copies before turning to the pair with a wide grin.</p><p>"It's a boy and a girl."</p><p>Twenty-Five Weeks</p><p>"Soonyoung for the hundredth time, no I don't think your ankles look fat. They're just a tiny bit swollen, which means you need to sit down and relax." Wonwoo said with a fond smile, he couldn't even be annoyed with how many times Soonyoung had asked him the same question because he was just so damn adorable.</p><p>Soonyoung took a seat on the couch, satisfied as Wonwoo lifted his feet onto the footrest they'd purchased recently before moving to massage the boy's ankles. Soonyoung hummed in content, relaxing into the cushions as Wonwoo's hands worked magic.</p><p>"Can you sing for me?" Soonyoung asked quietly, opening his eyes a few moments later. Wonwoo glanced over with a small smile before starting to sing one of Soonyoung's favourite songs. Soonyoung smiled, watching Wonwoo through slightly hooded eyes, just as they were about to close, he jolted forward.</p><p>Wonwoo stopped singing abruptly, focusing his eyes on the suddenly startled Omega holding his swollen bump. He watched as Soonyoung spread his hand flat across the bump, moving it around slowly before his eyes flicked up to meet Wonwoos.</p><p>"I felt a kick," Wonwoo went wide-eyed at the information, lunging forward to kneel beside the couch, placing his own hand on the bump. "It was when you were singing, try again." Wonwoo nodded, starting to sing again and stopping when he felt the small thud.</p><p>"I felt it!" He gasped, using both hands to hold onto the bump as they both waited for another kick. Wonwoo sang again, squealing as he felt another soft kick, he jumped up and started cheering as Soonyoung laughed and held his bump.</p><p>Wonwoo ducked down and kissed him deeply before kneeling in front of him again, holding the bump as he looked at it with complete wonder and amazement. Soonyoung smiled as he watched Wonwoo, content to see his Alpha so happy.</p><p>Thirty Weeks</p><p>"No. No... No way! Not in a million years." Wonwoo sighed as they walked around the baby store, they were trying to pick the furniture they'd need for when the babies came but Soonyoung was refusing everything Wonwoo suggested.</p><p>It was the third store they'd been too and this time they'd met up with Soonyoung newfound friend Jihoon who also needed to purchase the furniture for his triplets. Seungcheol and Wonwoo were both at their wit's end, pointing to every piece of furniture in sight.</p><p>"Seungcheol that's a swing set for toddlers, I'm pretty sure our babies do not need one of those just yet." The Alpha whined, covering his face as Wonwoo pat his back sympathetically. The two omegas watched as their Alphas looked at each other before back at them.</p><p>"Sorry, let's go find another store," Seungcheol spoke up, releasing a heavy sigh as Wonwoo did the same. The two Omegas exchanged glances before walking off towards the crib section of the store, they conversed as they looked over the cribs.</p><p>They spotted their Alphas sat on a nearby bench which was mainly for pregnant people to sit down when they were tired, not grumpy Alphas. Soonyoung frowned as he noticed the exhausted expression on Wonwoo's face, looking down at the cribs before calling out to him.</p><p>"Wonwoo? Can we get this one?" Wonwoo walked over at the words, looking down at the crib with a relieved expression. "Don't you think it would look nice, having all the furniture in white? Or would you prefer a darker colour? What do you think?"</p><p>"I think white would look perfect," Wonwoo smiled tiredly, hugging Soonyoung gently before kissing his forehead softly. Soonyoung smiled, kissing him lightly before noticing Seungcheol and Jihoon smiling at a cream coloured crib big enough for all three of their pups.</p><p>Wonwoo and Seungcheol went to pay for the furniture to be delivered to their homes as Soonyoung and Jihoon stayed in the clothing department. Soonyoung smiled as he looked at the tiny blue dress in his hands, tearing up at the thought of holding his own babies.</p><p>"You okay baby?" Wonwoo hugged him from behind, kissing his jaw lightly before focusing his eyes on the tiny dress. Soonyoung sniffled and nodded before moving to hug Wonwoo as best he could with the large bump.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>Thirty-Six Weeks</p><p>Soonyoung groaned as he laid on his side, it was the middle of the night and he was awake yet again. His bump was huge now, he could no longer see his own feet due to the size and could barely sleep more than a few hours at a time.</p><p>He whimpered as he felt a small pain, breathing through it as he rolled over to face Wonwoo. The Alpha was still fast asleep, snoring quietly, completely oblivious to Soonyoung's discomfort. Soonyoung whined, slowly pushing himself up as he felt his bladder was full once more.</p><p>He waddled towards the bathroom, did his business and started washing his hands when he heard Wonwoo walking towards him. The look Wonwoo received was enough to know what happened, he sighed and pulled the whimpering Omega back to bed.</p><p>"You should have woken me up baby, you know I don't mind helping you when you're uncomfortable." He murmured as they laid back down, he spooned the Omega from behind, hands resting on his large bump as he felt the kicks from their pups.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't want to bother you. You've been so good to me, I thought you deserved a full night of sleep for once." Wonwoo smiled at the words, leaning over to kiss Soonyoung gently before resuming his position behind him.</p><p>"I'm fine, it's preparing me for when we have screaming children to deal with," he teased, happy with the small giggle he received from Soonyoung. The Omega yawned, satisfied at the unborn pups settled down with the weight of Wonwoo's hand on his bump.</p><p>"What time is everyone coming tomorrow?" Soonyoung asked, eyes shutting as his sleep began catching up with him. Wonwoo squinted slightly in the darkness before nuzzling closer to the boy.</p><p>"I think you mean today, Minghao said he's coming at ten to help set up for the shower. Then all the guests are coming around one. I have no idea why he needs three hours to set up but I'm not questioning it since he's arranged everything." Wonwoo closed his own eyes, laying soft kisses on Soonyoung's neck and shoulder.</p><p>"We better get some sleep then; he'll be mad if we fall asleep at our own baby shower."</p><p>"He'll survive."</p><p>Thirty-Nine Weeks</p><p>Today was the day, the day they'd both been looking forward too and dreading all at the same time. It was the day of Soonyoung's caesarean. They arrived at the hospital an hour before planned, mainly to visit JiCheol and their newborn triplets.</p><p>Jihoon had his caesarean two days prior, the two boys and single girl looked adorable in their matching onesies. Soonyoung cooed and took photos, even holding the girl before Wonwoo expressed that they had to leave for their appointment.</p><p>Soonyoung hugged Jihoon the best he could, thanking the boy as he wished him good luck and laughing as he demanded Soonyoung to bring his twins to meet their Uncle Jihoon as soon as they were born. Or maybe a little later.</p><p>"Today's the day, are you ready?" Jisoo asked as they entered the preparation room, Soonyoung went to nod but the tears building in his eyes was enough for Jisoo and Wonwoo to know how scared he really was. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."</p><p>Soonyoung was soon prepped and laid on the table, Wonwoo in his scrubs holding his hand tightly as he sat beside Soonyoung's head. The Omega was slightly dazed from the pain relief he'd been given, but the reality of the situation stopped him from becoming too loopy.</p><p>He wasn't sure how long had passed, Wonwoo was holding his hand tightly, occasionally whispering words of praise but his eyes mainly stayed on what was occurring behind the curtain. Soonyoung burst into tears upon hearing a loud cry as his first baby was removed from his womb.</p><p>"Here's your baby girl," Jisoo grinned, appearing from behind the curtain with a screaming bloody baby in his hands. Soonyoung sobbed, smiling through his tears as he reached a hand out to touch the tiny baby. "I'll get her cleaned and wrapped up for you okay?"</p><p>Soonyoung barely had any time to register the baby being taken away before another soft cry echoed around the room, he heard a nurse call out that his baby boy had been brought into the world. Which was when he promptly burst into tears.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you baby, so proud. They're both okay, Jisoo is just checking them over and then we get to see them okay? You did so well, my beautiful, gorgeous Omega." Wonwoo smiled, leaning down to kiss Soonyoung softly just before Jisoo and another nurse appeared holding their babies.</p><p>"Congratulations Soonyoung, two healthy babies!"</p><p>The next day he was sat in his hospital bed, recovering from the operation that occurred the day before. Wonwoo was sat beside him in one of the many chairs, cradling his daughter as Soonyoung held their son who was slightly smaller than his sister.</p><p>A knock on the door had them both looking up, smiling as Jihoon and Seungcheol entered carrying their three babies. Jihoon walked over with one of the triplets in his arms, cooing over the sight of the tiny twins.</p><p>"They're so cute! What have you named them?" He asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs near the bed as Soonyoung grinned at him and Seungcheol. Wonwoo smiled, stroking the soft tufts of hair on his daughter before speaking.</p><p>"Maru and Hana."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>